Abbot's, the son's of ipswhich and the Alexander's
by yale daughter of salem77
Summary: A new girl called Yale and her brother's turn up in ipswich the son's think she's gorgeous but soon finds she has tie's with the abbotts. Along with her beauty she brings a dark and blood thirsty secret.please R
1. beginnigns and farewells

Yale's pov-

"Ipswich," I sighed as we pulled up in the small town of and what was to be our home for the next four to five year's, our car at least did not stand out from the few expensive cars sitting in the parking lot of the diner that we had just pulled up to.

I looked out the tinted window at the rain clouds that had gathered over head since we had left New York. They had said that it was going to be a massive storm maybe even a small cyclone. Well that shore was going to make my day

"come on stop sulking it's not going to be that bad, just think you may even make some friends,"

I glared at my brother garret. Of course I'll make friends I had been to Ipswich before but other then my 5 brother's and two cousins I new two other people. One worked in the diner that I was now staring gloomily at, his name was Mackenzie and his brother was Aaron and together they were Aaron and Mackenzie abbot.

I did not want to be here I really did not. The reason we had had to pack up and leave and move into the house my parents had had built here was because well, two weeks previous they (my parents that is) had been in a head on collision with some drunk driver as to say now I am parentless.

I was upset I mean I still sort of am but they really had not been the best parents in the world, overall except for the occasional drop in I had known my parents maybe 3 years altogether in my 15 years of living it is quite tragic but it will help me let go easier to know that I hardly even new them.

"ha me make friends no one would talk to me at our last school the all thought I was a super freak, going to this Spencer academy is from what I've heard even more stuck up then the redwood Elkins academy back in New York. So I highly doubt that I will make friends,"

He looked at me with his piercing blue eye's sadness in them, I turned away not wanting to see the look any longer.

"yeah but your different now, and since you … well "changed" you're the most gorgeous girl anyone could ever set eye's on seriously ever one you have met since the "change" has said you are amazingly beautiful," he smiled at me his grin stretching from ear to ear. I turned back to the diner and watched what people were in there move around and talk in animated conversation.

"Do me a favour will you," I felt him tense up usually my favours were always bad, he sighed.

"Anything," I turned back to watch him begin to open his door and hop out.

"Don't tell anyone my age ," he had a stunned look on his face

"May I ask why?," I turned around In the black leather seats of the Mercedes' and

Pulled my UCLA hoodie that I had borrowed from by older brother Sam.

"because I got moved up a grade so I'll be in Roran and Lucas's grade they weren't very happy about it when I told them but they promised not to tell anyone I'm younger then they think now you have to promise to!,"

He sighed "yea, yea promise, now can we please get some food and Mackenzie and Aaron will want to know were we are,".

Tyler's pov-

I had just made a loosing bet with Reid and Pouge that it would take no longer then 1 minute for Aaron abbot to start feeling up the waitress serving. Caleb just sat their not wanting to loose his money because if anyone was going to win it was Pouge and he knew it.

"Come on man," pouge said nudging Caleb "join in have a little fun!,". Caleb just sat their shaking his head. Ever since Caleb had broken up with Sarah he had been no fun and miserable, Pouge had broken up with Kate but he seemed to be handling it fine.

"No man I'm good," he shook his head and continued to stare out the window at a black Mercedes' that had just pulled up.

"Whatever man, your loss, but I don't blame you it is so obvious I'm gonna to win," Reid snickered from beside Tyler. The boys continued to watch as Aaron started to flirt with the waitress then just casually feel up her thigh, she just smiled dumbly and let him. They turned back to Tyler

"how long?," he checked his watch "43 seconds," pouge broke out in a grin and swiped the stack of notes sitting on top of each other off the table, "I told you guy's,"

Tyler bowed his head and started playing with the side of the table. Reid on the other hand was sitting there thoroughly pissed.

"It's not fare how can you know that? First it was the underwear game at Nicky's last night and today it was Aaron," he just sat there kicking the table.

"Reid my friend you'll never figure out my secret so just give up now," he smirked and continued to count the bills in his hand even though he already new how much there was.

"what do you think Caleb tell the cry baby about my secret and put him out of his misery or just let him sit there and sulk?,"

"I'm not sulking," Reid spoke up with edge to his voice and then continued to mumble.

"Caleb, man you in their?," pouge said waving a hand in front of the brunette's face "hello, Caleb," pouge followed Caleb's gaze and his jaw dropped.

Reid snickered along with Tyler "ha-ha Pouge's drooling," pouge hit him and then turned Reid's head, Tyler followed Pouge's gaze and simultaneously both Reid and Tyler's jaws dropped.

"Damn I want a piece of that!" Reid spoke a bit too loudly making Aaron and his groupie's follow his gaze.

Aaron laughed "in your dream's Garwin," he said walking over to the four of them "if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from her!" he growled. All four of them turned to face Aaron and his cronies.

"Ooh yeah and who's gonna make us," Reid said getting up and pushing his chair over in the process "your mommy? Ooh cause I'm shaking in my boots, why don't you go and suck that dick wad's cock," he said pointing to one of the three standing behind him. His blond hair momentarily falling into his eyes.

Aaron just stood there and took it which was not at all like him "fuck off garwin I'm just giving you guy's a head's up about her 5 brother's, there really really overprotective, and if you were lets just say to hurt her feeling's they wouldn't take to kindly to it, and beside's her bro's she's got us so I suggest you back off!,"

"Ooh really well we'll just se…," pouge was cut off by the sound of the diner door opening and in walked what they had previously been starring and just arguing over.

She was not tall but not short her skin was a perfect light honey brown colour she had messy black hair that reached to her shoulder blades and 4 blue streak's running through her hair. She had the biggest bluest (and harshest) eye's I had ever seen, perfect lips, gigantic eyelashes and one of the best body's (for girls) he had ever laid eye's on she had a pierced lip, the inside, the top and the normal two hole's in her ear's all pierced.

She had a UCLA hoodie pulled up over her hair, dark blue skinny jeans on with bright blue hi-top all star converse that came up to her knee.

She immediately scanned the scene and a smile flew across her face when her eye's met Aaron's. She immediately ran and jumped into his arm's I could feel the jealousy seeping from each of the boys, even I was jealous. He twirled her around in a circle and she just giggled. "I missed you…,"


	2. fast car's and diner's

**Ok I forgot to mention this in my last chapter but this is my first story I've done for fanfic and thanks for those people that reviewed.**

Yale's Pov-

I was swung around in circles by the curly head and very grown up Aaron, he finally put me down and I just stood their smiling at him.

"Man you've grown up so much, your… your…gorgeous, I cant believe it's you… you look so different, and your only sixteen" he said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I could say the same thing about you," I turned back to garret, who straight away held his hand out to Aaron "well, well, well, long time no see brother," Aaron smiled and returned the gesture momentarily. We stood there in quite for a few moment's. I looked around at who else was gathered around when I felt 4 pairs of eye's lock on to me. I looked up to see myself facing a very hot blond.

"Hi there, I'm Reid Garwin," he had gorgeous blue eye's. I smiled and took his hand.

"Yale Alexander, nice to meet you, are you one of Aaron's friends?" a smirk crossed his and the 3 boy's face's standing behind him.

"Yea you could say that, has anyone ever told you that your absolutely hot?," I smiled and turned to the 3 other's standing behind him.

One was very tall had dark brown hair , very muscular with pale blue eye's and was very cute he introduced himself before I got the chance to. "Hi I'm Caleb Danvers, sorry about him he has no manner's,".

He pointed to the boy to his right "this is Tyler Simms,".

the boy he was referring to was a tad shorter and not any where near as much muscle as Caleb, he had curly-ish/spiky hair he had the cutest smile and the bluest eye's he nodded his head in a friendly gesture.

"And last but not, this is Pouge Perry," he said gesturing to the left of him. Pouge was very hot, taller than Tyler but shorter than Caleb, he dad dirty blond almost brown hair to his shoulders the biggest muscles you will ever see and the cutest smile with warm brown eye's he introduced himself as Pouge.

"Cool name," I said smiling up at him. I pointed at my brother over my shoulder "that's my brother garret" he nodded to them, with which they all returned. I felt Aaron rap a hand around my waist, and I felt him turn to garret.

"Hungry?,"

"Yeah I'm starved, lets go find a seat,".

Aaron turned to the son's of Ipswich then down at me.

"Lets go there not worth the time," he smirked in which all the smile's that had once been on their face had been wiped off to be replaced with angry look's. He turned around and started to pull me with him but before he could fully pull me away I quickly injected,

"it was nice meeting you," the frowns that were once on there face had returned to smiles as the each gave me a eye to eye grin. Aaron saw this and hissed.

"I wouldn't bother with them, their scum," I looked up at his angry face.

"Well…I like them," I turned away, Aaron still holding me; I knew I either went willingly or was dragged away. See Aaron was very protective; he's been like that since we were little.

We slid into to 2 separate booths not more then 5 row's away from Caleb and his group. He growled again "I don't want to sound controlling little ale, but seriously don't go near them, all they are is trouble, and they even named themselves "**the son's of** **Ipswich**". I mean how kid like,".

I sighed "yea ok whatever, I'll try not to, beside's it's cute that they have their own group name." I smiled mischievously and turned away as I listened to my brother and friends discuss their plans for tonight. All while long I couldn't stop thinking about the 4 boy's I had just met. After what seemed like a few hour's we decided to go.

Aaron pulling me behind him as we exited the diner, the 4 boys were still sitting their, arguing about something as we walked past. They all stopped mid way and smiled, I returned it only to be caught by Aaron, he frowned at me and I continued to walk beside him whilst taking his hand so he wouldn't feel so left out; Aaron was telling me the plans that were to be of tonight.

Their was some bonfire party at the beach, it was some kind of start of year party. Apparently they had one every year, and anyone who was someone went. We got to the street and said our goodbye's before getting back in the car. I was excited because I had some idea that the son's of Ipswich might be there. I new I shouldn't get my hopes up I was always disappointed.

Reid's Pov-

"…so what, I was listening to their plans and she's going to be at the bonfire, meaning that I have to go," i looked around the group only Tyler nodded in agreement with me, but that was just Tyler he was a follower.

"Yeah Reid but she does **apparently **have four other older brother's and the one we just met didn't seem to keen about us," Caleb said frowning leaning on the driver's side door of his jaguar. "I know if we do end up going all your gunna do is start fight's and at the moment we definitely don't need that right now,".

I just stood there with a smirking "sounds like somebody's scared, well you know if your not going I still am, therefore making it easier for me to get the girl first," I continued to look at Caleb.

Pouge walked over bike helmet in hand whilst zipping up his leather jacket "yea come on Caleb what can it hurt and this is one of the biggest party's of the year, everyone goes … and Kate's already expecting me to go….so,"

"Man you are so whipped!!!,"I said playfully punching my friend in the arm

"Shut up man I am not," he said hitting me back. I stood there just starting to ge bored with the conversation and waiting for Caleb to answer.

"Yea fine, but I swear if you get into any fights with her brother's, Aaron or his friends your on your own," Caleb turned away and looked at the road "we'll meet at my house at 7 and go from there,"

"Alright yea man that's the spirit and don't worry if I…you know get into any fight s I can defend myself, I'm not a chicken shit like you!," I said yelling out the side window of the hummer. Caleb sped off angrily, not wanting to get into another argument, one today was enough.

"See-ya at seven," Pouge called from his bike and ped off the same way Caleb had.

"You know man you really shouldn't wind Caleb up, he stressed at the moment," Tyler said shifting gears as we did a u-turn.

"So what who isn't stressed these day's," I whispered under my breathe. Tyler just kept his eyes on the road and turned the radio on.

**Hey just wanna know what you guys think of this chapter please review and the next chapter will be up in a day or 2. So yea tell me what you think ppplllleeaaasseee**


	3. bad boy's and drag race's

**Don't own the covenant never will. I know my story is going kinda slowly but it will be more exciting in the next few chapters. Promise. So yea just please read and review. Thanks!.**

Yale's Pov

I sat on my bed scanning our back yard (if that's what you can call it). I sighed, I had only stayed here a few times in my life but the house was gorgeous especially how it clashed with the scenery. See my mother had gone through this stage were she had been obsessed with glass, black marble, and mirror so when the house was built she wanted everything to be…surprise, surprise glass and marble. The back wall of my room, which looked over the backyard and pool, was glass and mad up of maybe 12 glass windows. Pretty much the whole back wall of the house was glass. it was beautiful.

My room on the other hand looked like a monstrosity. We had got to the house maybe 1 hour ago and I had only managed to get some of the clothes I wanted out. I choose not to unpack yet because school didn't start for another week and I had boxes labelled my room and my dorm. Oh well it sucks to be me right now.

On one hand I was looking forward to going to school to make some new friends (maybe) and on the other I was a freak, always would be and will never make friends (positive/true).

Don't listen to me I'm weird and half the time I never make sense but like that matters who do I have to act normal around?, remember I don't have any friends and Aaron and Mackenzie already know im a freak…but they don't know my secret.

The door burst open and in bustled a very red looking Mackenzie "man do you know how long it has taken me to find your room, I've been looking for like half an hour!," I was pulled out of my thought's and away from the windows.

"It's good to see you to kenzie!," he hastily ran forward, jumped, tripped (while) trying to hug me and flattened me to the ground.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome back," I said sarcastically. Pushing him off me and sitting up, while trying to pry Mackenzie form my body.

"o.k., ok, I missed you to now let go of me so I can breath!," he rolled to his side in a fit of laughter .

"Yeah cause making me part of the interior is funny!," I got up brushing off my black silk top, and denim short short's. He looked me over "man Aaron was right when he said that you had changed," he said smiling warmly at me.

"Man I have missed you so much it's not funny," I said hugging him tightly again. He smirked.

"So tell me what New York was like? Meet any celebrity's, I bet you did at that posh school you got sent to, I even bet at lunches you sat there exchanging fashion tip's and the latest Goss on who divorced who and who got locked up or even who had who's baby. Come on SPILL!!!," I sat their thinking of what cool story's I could come up with. Eventually I decide he was my best friend why would I lie to him.

"Actually I didn't do any of that in fact… I couldn't do any of that because that would mean I would have to have had friends and the last time I checked I was lacking in that department,". He turned away in shock; smiling to himself. I could see the thought's running through his head crash across his face.

I turned to see the vain in his neck pumping extra hard. I felt distant as I saw my finger trace the line gingerly on his neck. I just couldn't help myself. He turned back to look at me with a hint of surprise across his face.

"well I guess old habits die hard," he said leaning across and touching my cheek before bringing his lip's to mine, it was nice, but it wasn't what I wanted, I was hungry but I didn't know what for. We stayed like that until Aaron and my brother Sam busted through the door, about five minute's later.

"SOOO kiddies are we re….,"Aaron said stopping mid way, a look of hurt flashed across his eyes, before anger took over

"Sorry to interrupt, but every one's waiting!," with that he turned around and stormed back out the door slamming it as we did so. Sam just stood their awkwardly.

"Uumm, yea so I'm gunna go and wait down stairs, hurry up everyone's waiting," he turned and left the room. I sat their looking at the spot Aaron had just been standing, I felt bad but he was as much a player as I was. I felt Mackenzie's arm around my waist.

"So are you ready too pick back up were we left off?," he leant in, but I pushed away.

"Sorry it's not what I want and your not what I'm looking for, you may be best friend material but your certainly not my boyfriend material," I stood up ran over to my bed, picked up my phone and jacket and walked out the door, but before I got out of earshot I faintly herd Mackenzie mumble "we could have been friends with benefit's,".

I walked down the stairs and out the door welcoming the crisp chilly weather on my skin, I looked over at the 4 car's waiting. I decided to join Aaron in the front seat of his black jeep. He looked over at me from the driver's seat still slightly fuming, gave me the once over look and then pulled into gear's screeching off quickly down our driveway.

"So you and kenzie huh? I would never thought you and my brother," I grinned at him making his face darken and grow angrier. He pushed his foot to the accelerator making the car speed up, we were reaching close to 80.

"Relax big boy, there is nothing happening or going to happen between me and your brother so you can calm down," he looked over at me in shock. "Beside's, he's so not my type, also I don't see why your so worked up I heard you have a girlfriend, that true?," it was him this time to be the one that smirked.

"Had,"

"Had?,"

"Yeah broke up with her maybe an hour ago,"

"Really?," I asked, he grinned over at me.

"Really," he paused "I also here your single,"

"Mmhhmm,"

"Well, that would mean you're free to…look,"

"That is true,"

"Well you know I was thinking…,"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as a black hummer had pulled along side us. Beeping its horn like crazy. I couldn't see the driver but I had a feeling I knew who it was. I smiled to myself laughing as the window rolled down. To reveal the hot blond named Reid, from earlier today. He gave me a smirk and then gave Aaron the finger.

I turned to see Aaron fuming in his seat.

"Calm down, don't let the boy get to you Aaron, beside's he's only jealous," he turned to me worth a grin on a face.

"Your right! I have something he want's," he turned to me and gave me a quick smile before turning back to the road. I sat there looking out at the black hummer as it pulled ahead and took off In front of us. I just sat their and laughed, Boy's and their toy's.

Reid's Pov-

I pulled ahead of the black jeep speeding down the highway at 110. Only to be told to reduce speed by Caleb because we were nearing light's, I slowed down almost leaving a skid mark as the light turned red in front of me. Aaron and the girl Yale, pulled up along side the hummer, then I could see Yale waving at me and I re winded the window down so I could see what she was saying

"Hey it's Reid right?," I nodded "yea well Aaron's got a proposition for you," she turned back to Aaron who said something, she shook her head and rolled her eye's at me when she turned back around.

"he say's he'll make a deal, that if you race him from hear to the end of the road that take's us to the dell's, he said IF you win he'll let you guy's at least have a civilised conversation with me and that if he win's you guy's have to stay away from me for the rest of the 2 year's that I'm going to be at Spencer," I thought about it for a second and then decided I could go for it, I already knew I was going to win I was like the champ with car racing around here.

"Your on!," I said yelling back out the window. She said something to aaron who said something back, she turned around for the third time.

"When the light's turn green go!," she smiled at me with a ' I sure hope you win expression'.

"Don't worry I'm gunna win, and you might want to put on your seatbelt Aaron's a pretty crazy driver!," I yelled back out the window.

I turned back to Tyler and the other's "you might just want to do up your seatbelt's,"

"Come on man I don't know if this is such a great idea," Tyler said from the passenger seat.

"Come on man what harm can come from this and beside's you want to win don't you?,"

He caved.

"Of course I want to win, and if I know Aaron, which I do, he's going to pull everything to win, he really doesn't want us around her remember?,"

"man don't worry about it we are gunna win and just look at the upside we'll get to actually have a conversation with her with out him dragging her away, I know you have the hots for her," Pouge said from the back seat

"Well duh who doesn't have the hots for her she's fricken smoking," I said from the front seat. all the while Caleb just sat there looking gloomily out the window.

"3…2…1…GO!," I pushed down on the escalator the car flying across the intersection, the road was mostly deserted so that was ok. After about another five minute's we pulled on to the road that lead to the dell's Aaron was just inching ahead of me.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL ABBOTT'S ABOUT TO BEAT ME!," my eye's flashed back and I pushed the car ahead of Aaron's by two car's length's. We hit the dells and slowed down. I had beat Aaron which meant I got the girl which meant somebody was getting lucky tonight.

We pulled to a stop next to all the other cars parked. I could here the music thumping from over the hill and could faintly see the flash of a red flame. I go out and the other's trailed behind me, I walked up and leaned on a black bmw parked next to Aaron's jeep.

"Calm down, it was your own fault you chose to race him, now I'm going to go make some new friend's, K?," he was furious.

"It's not like I'm ditching you entirely, I will still be around," she opened the door and jumped down from the hi step, all the while smiling warmly.

"Hi… thank god you won I was getting a little nerve's there," I put an arm around her waist and we began to walk to the bonfire, all the while I was thinking what shit we'd get up to this year…


	4. brothers, cops and drunken conversations

**Don't own the covenant, don't sue. I promise my story will get more interesting and hey you've got a twist to look forward to in the next 3 chapter's so please read….and don't forget to REVIEW! ******

Yale's Pov-

I had only just made it away from Aaron to be, in the grasp of another playboy. I was in a conversation with pouge and Tyler while Reid just walked and listened all the while his fingers gently playing with my belt loop, as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"So where'd you go to school before Spencer?" pouge asked from beside me.

"I used to got to redwood Elkin's academy," I said bitterly as we walked loudly towards the crowed clearing were the party was. I turned to see dumfounded expressions on pouge and Tyler's face's.

"Hey isn't that in New York?," I heard Reid say.

"Yep, how'd you know?," I asked staring at his oh so gorgeous blue eye's. He turned away and continued to look ahead.

"Lucky guess,"

"Well that sure was a lucky guess,"

"so by the sound of your voice I take it you didn't like it all that much?," pouge said launching back into the conversation,"

"Ha you could say that, I hated it there," I said looking away from their observative stares.

"Bad school?,". Pouge asked. Reid laughed from beside me to which we all looked at him oddly.

"What?" Tyler said piping up for the first time in the conversation.

"Redwood Elkin's is rated one of the top 3 best and wealthiest schools in America," Reid said looking at me, with a small smirk on his face. "Which makes me wonder why you hated it so much?," then I got odd stare's from all four of them. Before I could answer though we hit the clearing. I watched in awe as about 200 students' danced, hips swaying to the beat of swing swing swing by the all American rejects . I looked around to get death glares from onlooking groups of girls.

"Is it just me or does every girl here have it in for me?," I asked Tyler looking around to get even more death glare's.

"Ha the reason they all despise you at the moment, is because you're hanging out with us,"

"…and they are the group to hang with at school," came from behind us. I turned around to find a very gorgeous dark skinned girl standing in their surveying the scene.

"Hey babe, why didn't you call me I could have picked you up?,"pouge said embracing her in a huge and lightly kissing her on the lip's.

"It's cool I got a lift," she said turning back to face me. "Hey don't worry about the glare's I get them all the time… I'm Kate, Tunney by the way," she held out her hand which I took warmly.

"Yale Alexander, it's nice to meet you," is aid returning the warm smile she gave me. Tyler and Reid decided to go and get us drinks, Kate and I stood their in conversation while Caleb just stood there kind of distant. Kate saw the look I was giving Caleb and whispered.

"he's been going through a rough patch lately my friend Sarah, she used to go to Spencer bet then transferred out, her and Caleb were dating but then she moved well long distant relation ship's don't always work he's been like that for week's," she turned to look at him with sad eye's.

"So how long have you and Pouge been dating? You guy's look pretty tight," I scanned the scene to see pouge talking to 2 guy's, probably from Spencer.

"Well we broke up for 2 day's at the start of the week and we only just got back together, tonight. So yea who about you? You got a boyfriend or anything?"

I just smiled and shock me head.

"Me, nah most guy's I've meet or know are sleeve's and player's,".

"well I should warn you then, Reid's the biggest playboy at our school, so don't get in to deep with him and then their's Aaron abbot he's a prick, treats girls like dirt he use's them," I just laughed at the comment she had said about Aaron, I mean I knew he had got worse but really that bad. She looked at me weirdly.

"I don't have to worry about Aaron, he's cool we've known each other since we were in dipper's, and were I came from guy's thought I was a freak I don't think it has changed much but any guy that even checked me out would have to be crazy," her jaw dropped.

"Wait you and Aaron Abbot know each other? Wow I'm surprised you survived," I looked at her oddly.

"Why do you say that?,".

"Well it's just Aaron's rep, I mean e may have been nice when you guy's were little, but since I started at Spencer Aaron has been an absolute prick,".

"Yea maybe I noticed he had changed a bitt but I didn…," I was cut off by Reid, Tyler and pouge walking back over alcohol in hands.

"I was wondering when you guy's were coming back?," Caleb said taking a bottle from pouge. Reid handed me a bottle of something green, I looked at him oddly.

"It's a cruzier, and no it's not spiked," I felt my cheek's flush.

"Umm yeah thanks I don't really drink all that much, my brother's would murder me,"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he said whispering into my ear. I smiled but some part of me knew that they had probably already turned up and watching me really, really closely.

He took back his post of his arm wrapped around my waist, everyone mostly spoke I just stood their awkwardly answering the question's shot my way with as little talk as possible.

I mainly just stood their and watched the crowed while sipping my cruiser. Reid would occasionally nudge me to tell me that someone had asked me something after about half an hour Caleb, pouge and Kate went to dance, leaving me with Reid and Tyler. We lunched back into the conversation about why I didn't like my previous school.

"I would have pictured you as one of the popular girl's," he said turning slightly to scan the dancer's. I just kind of stood there trying to think my response.

"No, the 'popular' girls your talking about hated my gut's, they were bitches anyway and I wanted to nothing to do with them," I said looking down at the ground I could feel Tyler's gaze lock onto me.

"But your like gorgeous, didn't you have like something that you were popular for,". I looked up smiling but my smile was cold

"Look's did nothing to benefit your popularity status, the only thing that I liked at that school was the sport," I looked up and he had sympathy in his eye's "to tell you the truth I didn't have any friend's," surprise crossed his face. Reid turned back to look at me with which I turned away and surveyed the scene while taking a swig of my drink, I chocked as I saw my 5 brother's, Aaron and his friends look directly at me, Aaron just stood there with an evil smirk across his face.

Reid clapped me on the back as I continued to chock. he stood there and looked at me funny after I had stopped coughing and got my breath back.

"Umm guy's I advice you get as far away from me as possible," Reid smirked.

"Ooh yea and why is that," he said wrapping his arm back around my waist, with which I wriggled free.

"Because A) my brother's are walking right towards us with Aaron and his friend's, B) I'm not supposed to drink, and C) your gunna get pulverised unless you walk away right now,"

"Reid leant down and lightly kissed my cheek "don't worry I can take care of myself," Tyler began to back away.

"You know what Reid I think I'm gunna go get Caleb and Pouge," Reid turned to him whatever, I can manage until you get back," I turned to Reid and pushed him away.

"you don't understand they put a guy in hospital for 2 months for kissing me, Reid your cool and I which we could be friends but my brother's are gunna make that hard, I don't want you guy's getting hurt because of me either," he stood his ground my brother's had already crossed to the middle of the crater the and Caleb, pouge and Kate had already made it back.

"But, we made a deal with Aaron,"

"yea well that deal doesn't apply to my brother's, and I don't want any of you getting your arse's kicked by my brother's, now you have to go," I said looking around at them with which they shook their head's. I turned back ready to face my brother's with which they stopped. Looked at the four guys and girl. They gave the death stares to the guy's and turned around.

"See nothing to worry about were fine, now how about we dance said Reid taking my hand and gently pulling me away.

"Be on your guard they haven't given up there just waiting," I said before following Reid back down the hill. The song was interrupted however by the dj.

" hey guy's three cop car's have been spotted on old dell road, we're packing up from here and setting up at the Alexander's manner, it's on the west side of town next to the Clarkson's manor, if you wana just head over there now.

I turned around to face Reid my stunned expression matching his.

He pulled me back up the hill, following all the running screaming teenager's I could distantly hear the siren's which made every one run faster.

I looked around for Aaron but he was lost in the crowd, Reid noticed my glances,

"Need a lift?," I felt my cheek's flush.

"Yea thanks it looks like Aaron has already left," somebody had shouted our name's, we both looked up to see Tyler yelling at us to hurry up, with that we bolted up the hill and through the forest to catch up with us. We ran passed screaming teen's offering rides. We stopped at the hummer to which everyone was pilling into.

"Hey guy's we've got one more," Reid said pulling me around to the side of the car with the passenger seat; he looked into to see it had been left vacant.

He turned back and looked at me "do you care if you have to sit on someone," he said rushing as the sirens got closer. I shook my head.

"Well you'll have to put up with sitting on me," he said winking at me.

"Just get in the car Reid," Tyler yelled from the driver's side. Reid got in then helped pull me onto his lap.

"so this should be a fun ride," he said smirking at me.

"I swear to got Reid if you try anything I will break your neck," I said getting comfy in his lap.

"I second that," said Kate from behind. The guy's turned and looked at her

"What? You all know what Reid's like," she said doing her seatbelt up with which we took off speeding around the trees and over the dirt tracks.

"So why is this party at your house?," pouge asked form the back seat.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said turning my head to look out the window and watched the tree's blur past. Reid leaned forward and turned the radio up full blast to, Nirvana's- smells like teen spirit. I sat back relaxing on Reid's chest feeling every time he took a breath and listening to everyone in conversation. I was happy that for once I had actually made friends; I just had one thought …. My brother's were not going to be happy.


	5. Bonfires, dirt bikes and glass mansions

**So I don't own the covenant only Yale and her bro's and some other people, so don't sue! And BTW be ready for some major PARTYING!!!!!.**

**Part 1-**

**Yale's POV**

"Turn up that road," I said pointing to a set of very large mettle gate's leading up a dirt road that was now packed with cars.

"Dude hurry up or were never going to get a park," Pouge said unwinding his arm from Kate and leaning into the front seat.

"well, keep going and turn right at the next set of gate's, there is more then one way of getting up to my house," Tyler did as he was told and stopped at another large set of iron gate's. It was pad locked with a giant chain.

"umhum great one Einstein it's locked," Pouge said leaning back in his seat. I just smirked at him.

"I have a key!," I said opening the door and jumping softly to the ground. I hadn't noticed before but it was kind of chilly, I took my keys out of my pocket and found the gate key. I gently slid it in and pushed the gates open. I walked back over to the car and shut Reid's door.

"I'll walk, it's better if I'm not seen with you guy's for a little while," they all had glum looks on there face's.

"I promise I will catch up with you guy's later," I said already starting to head up the steep drive.

"No, no wait I'm coming with you," came a loud cry from the back seat, the door swung open and out jumped Kate. I gave her a wide grin.

"You sure?" she nodded her head and took my arm as we began to set sail for the mansion. The guy's just gave us weird looks and continued up the hill in the hummer. As we neared the top of the hill Kate gave a gasp, and turned around to give me an opened mouth stare.

"This is your house, OMG, and I thought Caleb's was big I mean is big well WAS big, he had the biggest house in Ipswich but I think you take that record now!" I just laughed and kind of skipped along side her.

We finally reached the house and with it came the loud thump of the music and fast paced flashing from the strobe light's Lucas had given to me for Christmas last year.

"Man this party is gunna be fun," Kate said as we ducked around people heading towards the open double door entrance. We headed inside to find my ball room sized living room packed with a yelling singing and dancing crowd. I looked around to see Dean starring straight at me. I knew he was going to rip me to shred's and thought it best if I find the son's to drop Kate off with.

We manoeuvred around the room to find them finally I spotted them in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"hey… a Kate I think maybe you better go hang out with the son's for a little bit, while I go talk to my bro's is that cool?," she gave me a glum look and then sauntered over to Pouge, she said something in his ear, to which his head automatically swivelled to were I was standing, Tyler and Reid followed in suite.

I gave them a weak smile and then turned to head towards were my brother's were standing on the balcony upstairs' watching the crowed eagerly. My stomach was in nots as I knew what was coming. I could feel the glances from the son's on the back of my head as I climbed past people up the stairs.

Garret passed me and with one disgusted look and a shake of his head he continued on down the stairs.

I walked up to phoenix (he's my oldest brother) and took up the vacant spot beside him.

"…so…um what's up?," I asked just trying to make small talk. He had a beer in his hand and turned to me with an angry look.

"what's up…WHAT"S UP…IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?," he yelled into my face. I stood there shaking as almost everyone in the house turned to look at us.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?," I held his gaze but was scarred shitless. I leaned over and tried to pat his shoulder

"calm down maybe we could talk somewh…," with this he pushed my hand roughly away.

"TALK SOMEWHERE?... THAT TIME HAS COME AND GONE! WHYED YOU DO IT?," I stood there and continued to shake as people moved away and he continued to yell.

"Phoenix just let me explain please," I said pushing the tears forming in my eyes back. He shook his head and turned away in disgust.

"You of all people I would have thought to take my warning seriously Yale, it was just 2 weeks ago that our parents were killed by drunken driver's!," I glared at him.

"Make's no excuse for you either… your drinking!," I spat not meaning it to be so vicious.

"FOR GOD SAKE'S IM THE LEGAL FUCKING AGE!," He yelled before pushing me out of the way and storing back down the stairs. I stood there shaking and tried not to burst out in tears. I needed to clear my head…I needed… I needed to get fresh air and I new exactly what I was gunna do to clear my head.

I ran up to my room through three flights of stairs and burst through my door. I ran over to my cupboard and slid the glass door opening I found my cookie monster hoodie and a pair of Jean's, quickly but tying not to fall over I pulled them on and then pulled my blue x-hi top converse back on, whilst doing that I grabbed my DC cap and bmx bike helmet and once finished with my shoes ran back down the stairs colliding with both Reid and Tyler.

"Hey are you ok?,"tyler said reaching down and pulling me back to my feet.

"…What... oh yea I'm fine, no harm no foul," they both looked at me.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," he said with a watchful gaze while Reid leaned against the wall arms crossed with a smirk across his face. Before I could reply he intervened.

"So… what's with the change of outfit?" I looked at him in surprise and then remembered I had just changed.

"Need to blow off a little steam so I'm going biking on the dirt track out the back,"

I looked down at my feet thinking they probably thought I was a total spaz.

"… you …you have a bike track?," I looked up to see Tyler's confused expression.

"Yeah, it was custom built its got jump's and dips and heap's of track," Reid just stood their and continued to smirk.

"Ok then let's go check it out," Tyler said without hesitation, he grabbed my arm and began to drag me down the main exit.

"NO, NO, NO, No… um let's go down the back way less crowded," I was only trying to avoid my brother's for as long as I could. Gym class hero's –the queen and I was faintly playing in the background.

**So this chapter wasn't intended on being so short but I have been busy so yea another sorry for the wait and guyz please!!! Update I luv hearing what you think good or bad , I don't know when the next chapter will be done but it will pick up exactly from were I left off. So yea please review and ENJOY!!!!**


End file.
